If I Only Had The Heart
by Pxx and Axx
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Someone." Or people could've just forgotten and not been waiting... Regardless, it's still a sequel. Where will Tomo and Kaorin's friendship take them?


**I started writing again and now I can't stop. It's a disease I tell ya! Here's the sequel to _Someone_. I tried to keep some elements from the it so I went and reread the whole thing before writing this. I've been reading some stories with Tomo in it and I realized how much I miss writing about Tomo. While Kagura is my favorite character, Tomo is so fun to write about because she's so wacky. And if you've been reading my other story, there's barely any Tomo in it. (Well, duh, it takes place before the series and it's about Kagura. You're a real Sherlock, huh Pac? _Be quiet, voices in my head!_) *Clears throat* Without further adieu, I present _If I Only Had The Heart_**

It was a bright day. The birds were singing songs of love to one another. The sun was smiling down on the world. The wind whistled silently. The grass gleamed with a bright green that soothed the eyes. The sky's blue was soft and hypnotic. Aida Kaori was looking forward to the perfect day. She walked out of her house with upbeat steps and confidence. As she admired the flawlessness of the atmosphere, she began her journey to school. However, when she reached her front gate, she ran into an obstacle.

"KAORIN!" An eager and excited shout came from her right.

"Wha-" Before she could finish, she was tackled to the ground. She looked up, already knowing who the culprit was. "Tomo! Why are you always doing that?"

"Because your reaction is funny," Tomo said, trying to get Kaorin to let go of her back. "Why are you always almost breaking my back?" Tomo pried Kaorin's arms from around her and stood up, helping Kaorin.

"If you didn't surprise me attack me every morning, I would have no reason to." Kaorin was taken aback when Tomo put an arm around her shoulder. "But I guess I can forgive you…" she said quietly.

"What a trooper," Tomo smiled widely. "Plus, if it happens every morning, it really shouldn't come as a surprise to you anymore. You just want a reason to hold me." Tomo's remark made Kaorin blush. "You know, maybe I just want a reason for you to hold me," she whispered in Kaorin's ear. Kaorin's blush got deeper, causing Tomo to laugh hysterically and do the famous sweater comparison. "Darn! Almost there!"

Kaorin shook off the blushing and started her wak to school, Tomo following. _I should be used to remarks like that by now._ "Why do you enjoy making me blush?"

"Because you let me," Tomo, who was finding it hard to walk with her arm around Kaorin's shoulder, put her hands in her pockets. "Say, did you do the homework?"

"Most of it. Honestly, at least half of it confused me."

Tomo laughed. "_All_ of it confused me."

"Want to copy what I did?" Kaorin noticed Tomo was having a hard time getting her homework done. The main reason being that Yomi finally caved and refused to let Tomo see hers.

"Nah, it's fine. I did it." Tomo smiled with pride.

Kaorin was surprised. "But didn't you just say it confused you?"

"I didn't say I did it right."

"What made you decide to do it yourself?"

"I was bored. My mom grounded me." Tomo took her hand out of her pocket and grabbed Kaorin's. "Plus, I need to keep up with my little Kaorin." Kaorin blushed again, causing Tomo to make another comparison. "There we go! That's the color!"

**zzZZzz**

Tomo sat at her desk, fiddling with her pens. She occasionally looked up at Kaorin, who always looked away when Tomo shot her a glance. Tomo sighed. It had been more than a month since the secret admirer incident and she had gained no ground. They were still just friends, but she liked Kaorin a lot more now, which she figured was probably a big accomplishment. She then looked around the classroom. She noticed Kagura staring at her. She gave Kagura a "what-do-you-want?" look. Kagura just smiled and gave Tomo a thumbs up.

"TOMO! KAGURA!" Yukari startled both girls. "Pay attention! I don't wake up every morning and come to work to have you two knuckleheads irritate me."

"Of course not Yukari. You come to work to be irritated by us _three_ knuckleheads." Tomo proudly pointed to herself, Kagura, and Osaka. A piece of chalk hit Tomo square on the forehead.

The bell rang. "Ok, it's break time!" Yukari ran out the classroom.

Tomo was on her way to go talk to Kaorin when she was forcefully pulled aside. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Shut up, Tomo. You're too damn loud," Kagura said. "What's the status?"

"Huh?" Tomo felt her forehead. "Don't hurt too bad, Yukari throws like a girl."

"No," Kagura rolled her eyes. "Kaorin? Relationship?"

"Oh! I'm working on it." Tomo looked over at Kaorin. "I was just about to go talk to her, but you stopped me. Quit cock blocking me!"

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Cock…block… What the…" Kagura shook her head. "Regardless, it's been a month. Has she made an advances yet?"

"No," Tomo folded her arms. "I'm the one doing all the work. I tease and I tease, but I'm beginning to think the girl has a thick head."

Kagura tapped Tomo on the head. "You're the one with the thick head. She's probably scared. All your teasing probably scares her."

Tomo scratched her head. "What do I do then? I'm not good at this stuff."

A few seconds passed by as Kagura thought. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "I got it! Besides walking to and from school, do you hang out outside of school?"

"Not really." Tomo hadn't been able to pay any nightly visits to Kaorin's house yet. Though she usually didn't care if she interrupted others, she didn't want to just barge into Kaorin's house unannounced.

"Take her on a date then."

Tomo scoffed. "Yeah right. She should ask me." With that, Tomo left Kagura to go talk to Kaorin. "Yo," she said as she sat down next to her.

"Hey," Kaorin smiled brightly. Kaorin noticed that Tomo had a little white mark on her forehead from the chalk Yukari threw. "Are you ok? Yukari looks like she throws pretty hard."

Tomo rubbed her head. "It hurts a little." Tomo then smiled to herself mischievously. "Hey, could you rub it for me?"

"W-what?"

"Rub my forehead. It'll feel better if you do."

"Bu-but, I… don't want t-to make it worse… I-I have rough hands…" Kaorin tried to come up with an excuse. She was afraid that if got too close to Tomo and touched her she would lose all control of herself. School was definitely not the place where she wanted that happen.

"Please," Tomo said with her attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

Kaorin reluctantly gave in. "Ok." She began messaging Tomo's forehead, trying her best to avoid eye contact with her.

_Hehe, this girl will do practically anything I ask. She's really cute…_ "Hey, Kaorin, let's go on a date this Saturday." Kaorin froze. "Movies, after school, I'll be at your place at like 6." Tomo got up and walked back to her desk. She spotted Kagura. When Kagura finally returned her gaze she gave a big smile and a thumbs up.

**What you think? Yay or nay? Continue it or not? If I do continue this realize it probably won't be updated often. I'm still mainly focusing on _Don't Feed The Swimmers. _This is just something else to do in the spare time of my spare time.**


End file.
